I Wish You Were Mine
by iamthecreator
Summary: This story is being re-written! Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at fan fiction (aside from my one-shots that I recently posted). This is NOT a one shot like my other stories. I plan to actually finish a story for once. Read and review! **

_"Sugar, spice, and everything nice_

_These were the ingredients chosen_

_To create the perfect little girls_

_But Professor Utonium accidentally_

_Added an extra ingredients to the concoction-_

_Chemical X_

_Thus, The Powerpuff Girls were born_

_Using their ultra-super powers_

_Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup_

_Have dedicated their lives to fighting crime_

_And the forces of evil."_

The girls chatted eagerly as they flew to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

"It's finally the last day of school!" Blossom mused, flipping her orange hair over her shoulder.

"And then, we're 1st graders! I'm so excited for Pokey Oaks Elementary!" Bubbles whistled, her eyes lighting up.

Buttercup was behind both sisters, her ever-lasting scowl sitting on her face.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care about school either way." she huffed, landing on her feet in front of the school with her sisters.

As soon as the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school year, the sound of squealing children echoed throughout Townsville.

"So girls," Blossom grinned, turning towards her sisters.

"What shall we do first?"

Most of the summer was spent with the girls lounging in the towns community pool, eating ice cream, and sleeping over multiple houses. There were few disturbances, as it seemed even criminals wanted to enjoy the summer.

That is until, one August afternoon when the hotline startled the girls out of their laziness. Blossom shot up out of her seat and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Mayor? A disruption on Main Street? We're on our way!"

The girls shot out their windows in a blast of pink, green, and blue.

As they reached the town's center, they were startled to see 3 boys around the same age as them. They smirked at the girls when they approached. An old nursery rhyme popped into Blossom's head. 'Clips, snails, and puppy dog tails...'

An uneasy feeling washed over Bubbles. Why did the boys closely resemble them so much?

"I'm Brick," the one in the middle stated, his eyes angry and the color of blood, donned in a red shirt with a single black stripe in the middle, a red hat twisted to the back with his orange bangs revealed, and black jeans with matching sneakers.

"I'm Butch," said the one towards the right, his eyes more mischievous and cunning, forest green colored, wearing an outfit close to his Red brother's, minus the fact that his shirt was green and he lacked a hat covering his jet black hair.

"And I'm..." the blonde one stopped short, his attention held by something else in the distance. Brick smacked him upside the back of his head, bringing him back to reality. He smiled crookedly and continued.

"...Boomer!" His outfit matched that of his brother's, but his shirt was a sea blue and his head was topped with blonde hair. His eyes seemed softer and more distracted, the color of the sky in the late afternoon.

"And together we form," the red one, the leader, started.

"The Rowdyruff Boys!" they all shouted in unison.

The girls stared in shock. So many questions ran through their heads. Where did they come from? Why did they look so much like them?

Still, the girl's did not hesitate to engage in battle. They did not give their all, however. They felt strangely connected to the boys, butterflies forming in the pits of their stomachs as they thought about it. In the end, the battle was won by the boys.

Heads hung low, the girl's went to the Mayor's office to declare their defeat.

While their, Ms. Bellum gave them helpful advice - how to defeat any boy.

The next time around, the girl's defeated the boy's with the power of love. They each planted a kiss firmly on their counterparts cheeks.

"COOTIES!" the boys shouted, losing power.

The girl's quickly disinfected their mouths, having kissed their enemies. Deep down inside, each girl enjoyed the kisses, but they'd never admit that to each other.

When they began 1st grade at Pokey Oaks Elementary, they were surprised to see the boys were also in their class. They looked mostly the same, except Brick now sported a long, spiky, orange mullet underneath his red cap; Butch gelled his jet black hair upwards, creating spikes atop his head; Boomer grew his hair out, the blonde locks reaching his shoulders.

The girl's were furious.

"What are you imbeciles doing here?" Blossom shouted, mostly in Brick's direction.

He snickered. "What's this? Ms. Spick-and-Spiffy is trying to deny us the right of an education?"

Blossom's face heated up, her lower lip trembling in anger.

"Oh please, losers. Like you guys actually think you can last in school," Buttercup taunted, her green eyes boring into Butch's.

His smirk grew. "Oh please, loser. Like you actually think you can last in a fight with us? I'll crush you, Bubs." he knew she hated that name, and used it to his advantage.

Boomer was too busy digging in a trash can while Bubble's was distracted by a bird sitting on the near by windowsill.

"Now, now, children. I know you've had your difficulties in the past, but you guys are growing up now. It's time to be mature and just last the school year together, okay?" The teacher smiled at the 6 students, directing them to their seats.

Lucky for them, they sat across the room from each other, so contact was minimal.

Throughout their elementary school years, the girls suffered much torment and the boys suffered many bruises.

Although they claimed to hate each other, both parties blushed around each other and got butterflies at the mention of their name.

Soon, they graduated in 5th grade, and were all set to attend Pokey Oaks Junior High the following school year.

A/N: Yes, this chapter is boring as hell. I'm sorry, I just wanted to do an introductory chapter and make sure everyone knew where we were at. Hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The girls awoke bright and early, although Buttercup was reluctant, to prepare for their first day at Pokey Oaks Junior High.  
>"Hey guys, are you nervous?" Blossom questioned as she brushed her long orange hair. It grew quite a fair amount over the summer and only added to her beauty.<br>"Me? Nervous? Pffft." Buttercup snickered, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and green converses. Her hair grew, not quite as long as Blossom's, but it finally reached past her shoulders.  
>Bubble's giggled as she dabbed a bit of lip gloss on her full lips. Her blonde locks were not as long as Blossom's, but much longer than Buttercup's. She disposed of her signature pigtails and instead opted to keep her hair in a high side ponytail.<br>"You think we'll get lucky?" The green eyed girl suddenly asked, looking at her sisters.  
>"What do you mean?" The pink one answered, pulling on a short-sleeved pink shirt and a knee length, white ruffle skirt.<br>A scowl crossed over Buttercup's face as she spit out in disgust,  
>"I mean, do you think the Rowdyruff Boys finally realized they aren't wanted in our town and left?"<br>Bubble's pondered this as she pulled on a sky blue tanktop, a navy blue miniskirt and a white cardigan. The boys were actually quite popular among their peers, as they were seen as "bad boys".  
>Buttercup noticed her sister's confusion and sighed.<br>"Okay, I mean, not wanted by _us_?"  
>Blossom giggled.<br>"People aren't going to leave just because we don't like them!"  
>"Well, they should." Buttercup grumbled under her breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Brick banged on his brothers' doors.<br>"Hey guys! It's time to get to school!"  
>A sleepy-eyed Boomer shuffled out of his room.<br>"I'm dressed already," he whined, as Brick quickly scanned over his outfit. He was wearing plain blue jeans, a navy sweatshirt and black converses.  
>Butch waltzed out of his room.<br>"Time to break some 6th grade hearts," he chuckled, dressed in a green and black button down, beige cargo pants and green sneakers.  
>Brick looked down at his own outfit, and decided he looked the best of the trio.<br>He donned a red and black rugby shirt, black jeans, red sneakers and his signature red cap, twsited to the back.  
>"Let's go, we don't wanna be late."<br>And with that, the boys flew to school.

* * *

><p>Both trios arrived in front of the school at about the same time. Buttercup rolled her eyes in disgust as she looked at her counterpart, Butch. Her stomach fluttered a bit as she saw how ... how cute he got. The spiky hair atop his head ended in green dyed tips; his permanent mischevious grin suddenly looked hot. She shook her head, almost puking for thinking these things.<p>

Little did she know, her opposite was thinking the exact same. He noticed the way her jet black hair framed her face; how her lips grew full on her soft face; how the slight hint of breasts pressed against the material of her green shirt. His eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Um, hello? You're drooling there, bub." Buttercup commented as Butch quickly averted his eyes.  
>"Psh, not because of <em>you<em>." He snapped back defensively, heat rising to the tips of his ears.

"Come on, we have better things to do than talk to these _puffs_," Brick said, dragging his brother's away.  
>He waited until the girl's were out of sight to comment on Blossom's appearance.<br>"Dudes! Did you see Blossom?" he rushed out excitedly, thinking back to how her hair cascaded down her back with the bow placed in the middl of her scalp; how she sauntered up to them with a the slightest swing in her hips.  
>Butch snickered. "Blossom? Dude, Buttercup is way hotter."<br>They continued to bicker as their 6th grade brains indulged on the fact that they were allowed to think of girls in that way.  
>Boomer was silent as he thought of Bubbles and how cute she looked with her hair to the side like that. He enjoyed the cute little smile on her face and how her blue eyes lit up when she saw him. <em>This is so strange...<em> he thought to himself as him and his brothers made their way to their first period class.

* * *

><p>Blossom was the first to speak.<br>"Oh my gosh, did you guys _see_ Brick? Since when was he allowed to be cute?"  
>An image of Brick flashed before her eyes, seeing the smirk on his face and the glare in his eyes; his red cap twsited to the back, over his long spiky mullet.<br>Bubbles giggled. "Boomer is way cuter!" She recalled his shoulder length blonde locks, his deep blue eyes that were soft and less vicious than his brothers.  
>Buttercup held her tongue as she thought about Butch, not wanting to reveal her feelings toward here enemy.<br>"He-ello? Girls? Last time I checked, we hated them and they hated us."  
>Blossom and Bubbles blushed, and ran inside ahead of Buttercup, feeling embarrassed.<p>

* * *

><p>The majority of their Junior High years were spent hiding their feelings for each other. This meant they fought harder, and the tormenting was worse.<br>Little things happened that made them like each other more, like Brick accidentally defending Blossom and Boomer picking up Bubble's books when she tripped.  
>Butch and Buttercup tried their best to hide their feelings, being the toughest ones out of the group.<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually, they reached 8th grade and graduated during the end of June.<br>"High school, here we come!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just another filler chapter, the real action starts in High School (the next chapter). Thanks for reading ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokey Oaks High. The sign was large and colorful, making the school seem inviting.

A banner that said, "Welcome Freshmans!" was hung in the main lobby. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup looked around, nervous. They pretty much knew everyone; they've been in the same school since pre-k.

Blossom's bright pink eyes lazily scanned the hallway, looking for a familiar redhead. Little did she know, her sister's were looking for the other 2 boys.

Buttercup looked down at her outfit; it consisted of a black mini skirt, green leg warmers, black converses, and a green tank top. Although she considered herself a to,boy, she wanted to make a good impression on her first day.

Bubbles skipped along the hallway until she found the bathroom. She needed to be perfect for Boomer. She touched up on her blue eyeshadow and lipgloss, smiling down at her sky blue summer dress, white cardigan and high-heeled sandals. Always the most girly out of the group, she made sure her image was always on point.

Blossom carefully picked out her outfit the night before; black leggings, a pink off-the-shoulder blouse and pink flats. Her eyes were framed with pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She knew she looked flawless.

Reuniting with each other, the girls continued down the hallway, greeting those they knew. They were happy to be well known. It saved the pressures of having to make friends.

A familiar trio sauntered down the hallway, crooked grins plastered on their faces. The girl's stopped dead in their tracks.

"Is that who I think it is?" Bubbles whispered, turning towards her sisters.

In a flash of blue, Boomer appeared next to her.

"Yes, it is," he winked.

_Dammit_, she thought. _I forgot about their super hearing._

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "May I ask why you boys are pestering us?"

Butch snickered. "Oh please, Ms. Princess of Tough. Don't act like you're not happy to see us."

The green eyed counterparts glared at each; secretly, they were checking each other out. Butch had grown buff, his biceps pressing against his sleeves. Buttercup had the slightest hint of abs under her tank top with slim hips and B cups.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was chatting away with Boomer. The two were way too friendly to act like they hated each other. Boomer noticed how her high blonde ponytail bounced as she used her body to enhance her story. She had a petite hourglass figure, being only 5'3 with a flat stomach and C cups. Bubbles adored Boomer's hair, hanging on the edge of his face. He wasn't as buff as his brother's, but his body was the adorable kind.

The two leaders stared at each other, unsure what to do. Being a teenage boy, Brick couldn't help but notice Blossom's perky C cups, her heart shaped butt and her well rounded hips. Being a teenage girl, Blossom stared at Brick's firm biceps, his abs pressed agains his red shirt. He still had on his signature red cap.

"So..." Buttercup commented, feeling awkward. Finally realizing that everyone had went at least 2 minutes without pretending to hate each other, they all moved over to their proper groups.

"Catch you losers later," Brick said as he led his brother's away. The girls felt a yearning in their hearts as they watched their shrinking figures.

* * *

><p>Blossom, being the smartest out of the trio, had all AP classes. Her first period was AP Global History. She walked in and sat down in the second row, middle seat. The teacher was blabbering on about rules and regulations all the students had to follow.<p>

About 10 minutes into the class, a red headed boy walked through the door. He nonchalantly slouched over to the seat next to Blossom and sat down.

"Excuse me, young man, but who are you?" The teacher tapped his foot, annoyed of the disturbance.

"Brick," The boy replied in a bored tone.

Blossom looked over for the first time and noticed her enemy next her.

_Great, _she sighed. He looked over at her and winked.

With a grimace, she turned her head back to her work. How is Brick in an _AP _class? He doesn't seem like the smart type.

Brick smirked, knowing exactly what Blossom was thinking.

"Listen," he tapped her, and she turned towards him.

"What?" her voice was filled with venom.

"We're obviously gonna be classmates for the whole year, so I think we should at least try to get along…"

Blossom scoffed. "Really?"

"Nope!" Brick snickered, leaning back into his chair.

"Douchebag," Blossom whispered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Buttercup walked into algebra late. After giving the teacher some half-assed excuse, she made her way to the back of the room.<p>

As she went to sit down, she noticed a pair of green eyes staring at her.

"No fucking way," she grunted, sitting down.

Butch smirked. "'Sup, Cup?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare call me that."

Her green-eyed counterpart grinned. "You got it, Cup."

She placed her forehead on the desk, feeling the cold wood against her skin.

It was going to be a long school year.

* * *

><p>Bubbles had art first period, and she sat amongst the "popular" kids in the back. Being blue-eyed and blonde, she fit in perfectly. The door to the room opened, and everyone stared as another blonde kid walked into the room.<p>

"Sorry for being late," He muttered with a sheepish grin on his face.

Bubbles smiled but quickly caught herself. Another "popular" kid, Steven, waved his hand in the air.

"Yo, Boomer! Come sit back here us!" Boomer sauntered over to the back of the room and sat down next to Bubbles.

"Why…" she started.

"Am I sitting next to you?" Boomer finished for her. "There's no other empty seats."

A quick scan of the classroom proved him right. Sighing, she continued to draw her first piece of artwork for the school year.

It was a forest filled with bright followers and smiling woodland creatures. Boomer stared in awe.

"Close your mouth, drool is so gross," Bubbles commented as she looked up from her work.

Blushing, Boomer turned his head away and began drawing his own piece - a city burning.

Staring at him intently, the blue-eyed girl narrowed her eyes. Although it was a dark, evil piece, it was still well drawn and very detailed.

_Wait, wait, wait. You're not allowed to compliment him. You _hate _him._ She reminded herself.

So why did her heart flutter?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I know I said this chapter was going to be longer and more into the story, but I saw how many reviews I had and I rushed to update. I'm going to start writing chapter 4 like, right now, so you'll hopeful have a long enough chapter by tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed! r&r 8)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lunchtime.

The girls sat together, of course, but were shocked to see their male counterparts approaching them.

"Oh hell no," Buttercup said, standing up. Blossom arched an eyebrow and Bubbles just picked at her food.

"I had enough of this _asshole_ in class, why is he coming to our table?" Buttercup said, angrily as if Butch wasn't standing right there.

"Hello? I'm standing right here…" he said, waving his hands in her face.

"Hello? I don't give a fuck." she replied, turning her attention back to her sisters.

Blossom cleared her throat.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but … why _are _you here?"

Brick smirked. "What, is it wrong for us to want to sit with the hottest girls in school?"

Buttercup spit out her milk.

"What? What did this guy just say? Oh no. No, no, no. Take your brothers and eat in the fucking bathroom for all I care."

Bubbles took a glance at Boomer, who was staring at Buttercup with a goofy grin. Brick just shrugged, and sat down next to Blossom.

"'Sup, Bosom - I mean Blossom," he teased. Heat rushing to her cheeks, Blossom brought up her hands and covered her chest.

"Nothing much, Prick - I mean Brick."

Buttercup burst out in laughter and high-fived her sister. Bubbles just watched on, not knowing what to do. Brick rolled his eyes.

"So um… how was your first day, ladies?" Boomer finally spoke.

"Cheerleading tryouts are later," Bubbles chirped.

Brick and Butch exchanged a look that said, _Are they getting along?_

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Why are you guys still here?"

Boomer blushed as he moved his eyes away from Bubbles.

"Fine, we'll leave, _Butterbutt." _Butch said, as he walked off with Brick and Boomer.

"Why, I oughta … "

"They're not worth it," Blossom said as she grabbed her sisters arm.

* * *

><p>Finally, the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day.<p>

The girls all met at their lockers.

"I'm staying for cheerleading tryouts," Bubbles said, putting her books in her locker.

"Yeah, I'm trying out for the girl's volleyball team," Buttercup added.

"I guess I'll just hang around then, find something to do," Blossom huffed. The only thing she was good at was academics and the school offered nothing for that.

The girls split up, Bubbles and Buttercup to the gym, Blossom to the library.

* * *

><p>In the gym, Buttercup went to join the other girls who were playing volleyball and Bubbles went to join the other hopeful cheerleaders.<p>

"Buttercup! Yes!" the volleyball girls cheered. They knew they'd win every game with her on their team.

The majority of the "popular" girls were trying out for the cheerleading squad, so Bubbles was greeted with squeals of delight.

As she stood around, talking and gossiping with her friends, she couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching her. As she looked up, a pair of eyes looked down. _Were those blue eyes? _Shrugging, she turned back to her friends.

-x-

Buttercup was one of the first to tryout, so she got herself situated by the net, ready to serve.

"Hey, Butterbutt!" She felt her cheeks turn hot as her soon-to-be teammates snickered.

"The hell do you want?" She turned to see Butch standing behind her.

"Trying out, I see," he commented.

"What a wonderful observation," she sneered. Butch just grinned goofily. "Don't look at me like that." Buttercup huffed. He continued to stare, making her cheeks turn red like her sister's bow. Raising a hand, she shoved him away. "Seriously, dude. Stop staring at me." He finally averted his eyes. _Man, she is _smoking, he thought to himself before replacing his grin with a scowl.

"Don't ever touch me again, or it'll be your hand up your ass."

Scoffing, Buttercup placed a finger in the center of his chest. She leaned in, her face close to his.

"Whatcha gonna do, Butchie?" she whispered into his ear, making them turn hot. Dumbfounded, he just looked up at her with a crooked grin. "What are you - " Buttercup felt soft lips on hers. Almost melting into the kiss, she shoved him away.

"What in the actual fuck!" she exclaimed, wiping her lips. She looked around to make sure no one saw. Bubbles was staring at her with wide eyes. Grinning, Butch just walked away.

* * *

><p>Blossom sat in the library, her head in her book when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she looked up to see big red eyes staring down at her.<p>

"Great. Just the person I wanted to see," she commented sarcastically before turning around. Brick pulled the chair next to her and sat down.

"Whatcha reading there, Bosom?" He asked, smirking at the nickname he created for her.

"None of your business, Prick." Brick sighed and rested her chin on his hands, staring intently at the pink-eyed girl. Feeling uncomfortable, she set the book down and looked at him. "What?" He just grinned. Annoyed, Blossom began to stood up. Brick grabbed her hand before she could, and she automatically felt a tingle in her chest. _What was that? _she asked herself before sitting back down.

"Let's talk." He said softly, turning to Blossom.

"About?"

"Us."

Her breath caught in her throat. _What does he mean? Him and I? But why now? After our history? Is he ser - _Her thoughts were were cut off by Brick clearing his throat.

"Y'know. The Rowdyruffs and the Powerpuffs." Blossom's heart sunk. _Why did that make me so sad? _

"What about us?" she asked, pushing her feelings aside.

"Why do we hate each other?"

"You were born to destroy us …" Blossom commented.

"I know that but, we're teenagers now. Don't you think it's time for us to mature?"

"_I'm _plenty mature, I can't say the same for you and your brothers."

Brick scowled.

"See? That's what I mean. I'm not saying we should become best friends forever. But we should at least be able to tolerate each other."

Blossom placed a finger on her chin as she thought about it. He did have a point.

"What do you propose we do?" Blossom asked.

"Come out with us tonight. You and your sisters." Brick suggested.

She cocked an eyebrow. On one hand, he could be setting her up. On the other hand, he could actually be changing.

"Where?"

"The mall. 7 p.m."

"I'll have to check with the girls, but I'm in."

Brick smiled to himself. His plan was working.

* * *

><p>Bubbles left the gym after tryouts. She was already sure she would make it on to the team. Her mind drifted to what Butch did to Buttercup. What a creep.<p>

"Hey," she heard from behind her. Turning around, she became face to face with a bright pair of blue eyes.

"Oh. Boomer. Hi." Butterflies flew around the pit of her stomach. _This again? Ugh._

"Where ya headed?" He tilted his head.

"To find Blossom." She said, her voice monotone. _Remember, you hate him and he hates you. _

Boomer frowned. He was the only non-douchebag out of his brothers, yet Bubbles hated him by default.

"I saw your tryout. You looked really amazing…" He said, looking down at his toes. Bubbles blushed furiously.

"I thought I saw you there," she commented, her face burning.

He smiled down at her.

"There's no doubt you made the team. You were awesome." Bubbles' heart fluttered.

"Oh stop," she gushed.

Boomer felt himself drawn to his arch nemesis. It took all his strength not to grab her right then and there, pull her close to him, and kiss her. He wasn't like Butch.

"Well uh, anyway, my brother is probably looking for me. Catch ya later!" he waved at her. walking away.

_I think I'm in love…_ Bubbles smiled after his retreating figure.

* * *

><p>"And then he just kissed me!" Buttercup exclaimed, explaining what happened to Blossom.<p>

"That asshole!" Blossom said, feeling for her sister. Bubbles chuckled.

"I was so confused when I saw that happen. I wonder what got into him."

"He's lucky it wasn't my fist!" Buttercup threatened.

"Oh please, B. You know you enjoyed it," Bubbles teased.

"I did not!" Buttercup shouted, her face turning a high shade of red.

"Oh my gosh you did!" Blossom said, joining the teasing. "Well, we'll be seeing them later…" She said, explaining their later plans.

-x-

"Going out with the Puffs? Seriously?" Butch asked, annoyed.

"Yes, and we're all going. Including you, Butch." Brick warned. Boomer shrugged.

"Fine by me. I don't know how Buttercup is gonna take it after what Butch did today."

Butch shot Boomer a look. Brick cocked an eyebrow.

"What did Butch do?"

Boomer explained the situation and Brick bursted out in laughter.

"You did what? Why?"

Butch just stared at the ground. "It was an in-the-moment thing. I just wanted to piss her off."

"Oh please, you enjoyed that kiss." Brick teased.

* * *

><p><strong>What? The Puffs and the Ruffs going on a date later? This can't be right. Check back soon to see what happens ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The girls left their house in a flash of pink, baby blue and green.

"I still can't believe you agreed to this," Buttercup grumbled.

Blossom looked over at her sister.

"What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? _What's the big deal?_"

Bubbles quickly fell back behind her sisters, no wanting to listen to their bickering.

"Do you know who they are?" Buttercup shouted. Blossom exhaled.

"No freaking duh, Buttercup."

"So why do I have to go out on a fucking date with them?"

"First of all, it's not a date. We're just going to try tolerate them. Second, you know what they say." Buttercup cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Keep your friends close..."

"...And your enemies closer." Bubbles chirped up, understanding Blossom's plan.

* * *

><p>"Butch, get off your ass and let's go!" Brick shouted as his brother.<p>

"There is no way in hell I'm going to the mall with those puffs."

"You had no problem getting nice and cozy with one of them 3 hours ago."

Butch scrunched up his face.

"Oh please, I did that to freak her out."

"I think just looking at you would freak someone out..." Boomer commented. That earned him a chuckle from Brick and a slap from Butch.

"Shut the fuck up, guys. I'll go if you never bring up that kiss again." Brick pondered this for a minute, and nodded.

"I still don't get why we're going," Boomer admitted, rubbing his chin.

"You know what they say," Butch looked at his leader, an eyebrow cocked.

"Keep your friends close..."

"...And your enemies close." Boomer finished, a small smile sitting upon Brick's face.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving at the mall, Blossom entered the nearest store.<p>

"We can wait in here until they arrive," she suggested, her sisters agreeing with her. Bubbles was giddy and bouncing along each aisle; this was her type of store. The clothing racks were full of bright tank tops and frilly skirts. Buttercup feigned death, the girly clothes too much for her to handle. Blossom rolled her eyes at her sisters, peering out the store window.

-x-

Brick landed on the pavement in front of the mall and waited until his brothers landed next to him.

"Let's just get this over with," Butch muttered, walking inside.

Blossom shot up when she saw the boys walk in.

"Come on, girls! They're here," she said in a sing-song voice. Bubbles looked sad as she turned away from all the clothes. Buttercup practically ran out.

"Hey, Butterbutt!" Butch whistled. Buttercup's face immediately flushed when she saw him, the kiss coming back to thought. 'How could he just pretend that didn't happen?'

Noticing her sudden change in expression, Butch turned away and focused his attention on Blossom and Bubbles.

"What's up, Bosom?" Brick asked, looking at his pink counterpart. Frowning, Blossom swiftly removed his hat off of his head and ran away.

"Have fun trying to get this back, _Prick!_" In shock that his hat was off, Brick just stood in the same spot. He felt naked without it. Blossom looked back, and saw Brick just standing there.

"What, are you scared?" she teased. Coming back down to Earth, Brick grinned and took off after Blossom.

Buttercup had a look of pure disgust on her face. Were they actually flirting?

-x-

Boomer looked over at Bubbles who looked over at him while he looked over at her.

"Why are you watching me watch you watch me while watching you?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face. Bubbles tilted her head in confusion.

"No, I believe you're watching me who's watching you watch me while watching you therefore watching me."

Boomer grinned. It's not everyday someone got his sense of humor.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bubbles said, breaking his thoughts. He blushed when he realized he was staring at her with a huge smile.

-x-

Brick finally gave up trying to catch Blossom. She looked much cuter in his hat anyway. He stopped mid-step. _Did I just think that? Get it together, Brick._  
>Butch and Boomer caught up with him with Bubbles walking next to Boomer and Buttercup just trailing behind. Blossom waltzed back towards the group, a victorious grin on her face. She had on Brick's hat, turned towards the back. Brick caught himself smiling as he admired the redhead.<p>

"Could we stop this disgusting love fest for a minute, while I ask what the fuck we're here for?" Buttercup interrupted the moment. Butch turned towards his leader.

"I agree with Butterbutt, what are we doing here?"

Brick looked around He hadn't even thought of that.

"Well, we did waste a lot of time just standing in the front of the store. Maybe we should come back another time. It's getting late." Blossom spoke up, looking at her watch.

"Oh, our _little girls _have a curfew," Butch teased. This earned him a punch in the arm Buttercup.

"Ah yes, baby, I love it when you hit me." Buttercup scrunched up her nose.

"I'm outta here!"

Sighing, Bubbles and Blossom followed their sister.

"Oh hey," Blossom called out. Brick looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Want your hat back?" she asked, waving it towards him.

"Nah. Keep it for the day." Blushing, Blossom nodded and out the hat on. Giving a little wave, the girls flew away.

"Damn, this girls are _hot!_" Butch commented before flying away himself.

* * *

><p>As the girls were flying, they felt a sudden sensation in their heads. They dropped to the floor quickly so they wouldn't risk an accident.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Buttercup shouted out. Her sisters just shrugged as they looked around, trying to see what could have caused that. The sensation continued to get stronger. It spread from their heads to their necks, their necks to their chests, and so on. The feeling was like an extra presence, something or some_one _trying to make themselves known to the girls.

"Hello?" Blossom called out. "Who's doing this?" Buttercup rolled her eyes. As if it was just going to pop out and -

"It's me, girls," A deep voice with a high pitched undertone called out. "Did you miss me?" A pink smoke emitted in front of the girls as they stared in shock. _Him, _they all thought at the same time. The sound of high heels was heard along with the sound of laughter.

"Surprised to see me? Did you ladies just think I disappeared?" The demonic voice sound eviler, if that was possible. Bubbles looked away in fear; she was always a scaredy cat.

"Oh, Bubbles," Him cooed as he stepped towards her. "Is someone … _afraid?_" Him let the last word stretch out, slithering off his tongue like a snake. A tear threatened to escape Bubbles' eye but she kept her composure.

"We've defeated you before. We'll do it again," she replied confidently. Him chuckled, the deep voice sounding more evil than the high pitched one.

"We'll see about that…" Him replied before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke. The trio looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"I guess all we can really do is go home and wait…" Blossom suggested, leading the girls home.

* * *

><p>"Bo-oo-oysss," A high pitched voice called out whilst the boys were flying home. Brick stopped and landed.<p>

"Hey guys, doesn't that sound like…" A pink smoke exploded in the street as Him stepped out in front of the boys.

"Oh God, what does this fag want?" Butch complained. "I wanna go home."

Him gave Butch a disgusted look but decided to ignore him.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Him stated as Butch and Boomer groaned.

"What?" Their leader asked, afraid of his answer.

"It's simple really. Just … destroy the Powerpuff Girls." Him grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no! Him has returned and asked the RRB to destroy the girls. Will they go though with it? Find out in the next chapter ;) Btw, I don't think I'll be able to update much this week because of school and such. I'll try my best! Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Destroy the Powerpuff Girls? Is that all?" Brick snickered. Butch and Boomer looked at their leader questioningly, but followed suit.  
>"Seriously, fag, you couldn't think of anything better?" Butch rolled his eyes. Boomer just raised an eyebrow, not having anything clever to say. Him's eyes widened in surprise.<br>"Were you not just out with them?"  
>"Yeah, so?" Brick shrugged his shoulders. "That don't mean nothin'." Butch and Boomer nodded in agreement. Him smiled breathed out. He was nervous; he thought the boys had fallen for the girls and wouldn't do what he asked of them.<br>"So you'll destroy them?" Him asked with a hopeful smirk.  
>"Duh, faggot." Butch answered, getting ready to fly away with his brothers.<br>"Oh boys!" Him called out before they could get out of sight. They turned back to him, cocking their eyebrows.  
>"Daddy's proud of you."<br>The three boys grimaced, and quickly flew away.

-x-

"Are we really gonna through with it?" Boomer asked as soon as they arrived home.  
>Brick shrugged. "I guess. Why does it matter?"<br>"Yeah, they're nothing to us." Butch chimed in.  
>"Right." Boomer said, emotionless. "Nothing to us."<p>

-x-

"What do you think he meant?" Bubbles asked, a worried expression on her face. Buttercup scoffed.  
>"Dude, we're the freaking Powerpuff Girls. We can take on anything he has in store for us." Blossom nodded in silent agreement, not really paying attention.<br>"What's on your mind, Bloss?" The blonde chirped, noticing her sister's out-of-it expression.  
>"Nothing, nothing. Just planning ahead."<br>Buttercup whistled. "Like the good leader she is."

-x-

The next day at school was awkward. The boys knew they were going to fight the the girls soon.  
>Blossom had her suspicions; she knew Him was the one who brought the boys back, so she figured they would attack soon. She made sure her sisters kept their distance until lunchtime rolled around.<br>"So then, Brat totally through a paper ball at me and I was mad so then I -" Bubbles was cut off as the Rowdyruff Boys stood in front of their table.  
>"Can we help you?" Blossom asked, cocking an eyebrow an eyebrow at them. Brick scratched the back of his neck.<br>"We had a pretty decent time at the mall, why do you still hate us?"  
>"For starters, one decent time at the mall doesn't make up for all the years of torment you've put on us."<br>"She has a point..." Boomer muttered, getting elbowed by Butch.  
>"But we've changed!" Brick exclaimed.<br>"You're still not to be trusted, until proven so." Blossom replied, placing her napkin on her tray. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the library to study." She got up, and shuffled away.  
>"Look what you've done," Buttercup hissed as she go up to do whatever it is Buttercup does.<br>Bubbles smiled sadly, and got up to go to another table.  
>"What now, Leader Boy?" Butch looked towards Brick.<br>Brick sighed. "I'll go to the library. Butch, you go find Buttercup and try and get on her good side. Boomer, you uh ... go be Boomer."  
>"Aye aye, cap'n!" Boomer saluted and got up to go sit at Bubbles' table.<br>"Get on her good side? Dude, is that even possible?" Butch complained.  
>"Go find out." Brick replied simply, getting up to go to the library.<p>

-x-

_You almost trusted them, _Blossom scolded herself. She angrily turned the pages of a math textbook.  
>"You know you have to pay for those if you mess them up..." a voice said from behind her. Her head whipped around quickly, and saw Brick standing behind her. He half smiled, worried that she might lash out at him.<br>"What do you want?" she grunted, turning back to her textbook.  
>"I don't want you to hate me," he replied softly.<br>Chills ran down her spine. Brick was so close to her that his lips brushed her ears when she spoke. Shaking it off, she pushed him away and narrowed her eyes.  
>"I know what Him wants you guys to do."<br>Brick froze at that. "W-what?"  
>Blossom rolled her eyes in disgust. "Remember, Brick. I'm the smart one." She got up to leave, but Brick grabbed her wrist.<br>"This is harrasment." she muttered.  
>"Just hear me out..."<br>She sat back down. "What?"  
>"We won't do it."<br>"What? Won't your 'father' be mad?"  
>"If it gets you to trust us, we won't do it."<br>Blossom thought about this before he cut off her thinking.  
>"But, we will have to pretend." Brick explained his plan, and Blossom agreed.<p>

-x-

Butch sauntered into the first place he figured Buttercup would go to: the gym. Sure enough, she was running around the track, barely sweating.  
>"Yo, Butterbutt!" Butch shouted. Buttercup stopped suddenly, groaning.<br>"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
>"Apparently, I'm supposed to be getting on your good side."<br>Buttercup scoffed at that.  
>"My what? There's no good side. The closest you can get is my 'not-scowling-when-i-see-you' side. And you'll never be able to get there."<br>Butch frowned. "Can't I try?"  
>Buttercup shrugged. "Be my guest." She continued to run around the track, not even attempting to strike a conversation with her counterpart. Butch waited until she made another lap and got on, running alongside her. Buttercup scowled, but continued.<br>"How long have you been running?" He asked after his first lap with her.  
>"Since I left the lunchroom."<br>Butch checked his watch. _She had to be here for at least 30 minutes, _he thought with wide eyes. "And you're not tired?"  
>"No." She grunted, running faster. Butch easily caught up and matched her pace.<br>"You can't rid of me that easily," he winked. Groaning, she ran even faster. Butch sighed. "Let's make this interesting. Whoever tires out first, loses."  
>"What do I get when I win?" Buttercup asked, her eyes shining at the thought of a bet.<br>"I'll be your slave for a week," Butch grimaced. "And when /i/ win, you have to go out with me, one on one."  
>Buttercup scowled at his terms, but agreed. No one could beat her in any sporting event.<br>Butch let her rest a bit as she has been running longer than him. After she hydrated herself and relaxed her muscles, they got back on the track.  
>"Ready?" he asked.<br>"Born ready, Butchie Boy."  
>With that, they began jogging around the track, conserving their energy.<br>"You know I have the upper hand here," Butch commented, looking over at his opponent.  
>"And I'll still win. No one beats me. I hope you're ready for a week of pure torture." She winked as she passed him by.<br>He stared after her, grinning.

-x-

The bell ring, and Bubbles stood up, waving goodbye to her friends. Boomer grabbed her before she could walk away.  
>"Let me walk you to class?" he asked, an innocent grin on his face.<br>Bubbles looked around; people were watching, but she didn't really care.  
>"Sure, Boomie!" she smiled, grabbing his wrist and skipping down the hall. He removed his arm from her grasp and put his arm around her shoulders. A blush spread across her face, but she knew she shouldn't think anything of it; he was just being friendly.<br>Everyone stared at the blue-clad pair, whispering.  
>"<em>They go out now?"<br>"They even match!"  
>"I heard he got her pregnant!"<br>"I heard they're actually brother and sister but their parents don't approve of their incenst relationship, so they ran away together."  
><em>They stopped in front of Bubbles' classroom.  
>"Thanks for walking me, Boomie." she smiled up at him, placing a kiss on his cheek. His face flushed with red as he grinned crookedly. Bubbles skipped into her classroom, leaving Boomer watching her with a dazed look.<br>Bubbles scanned the classroom, looking for her sisters, but she only found Blossom. She sat down at the desk next to her, and pulled out her book.  
>"Where's Buttercup?" Blossom whispered.<br>"No clue," Bubbles replied.  
>"Probably cutting class, again." The leader hissed, writing down notes furiously. She had something important to tell her, but of course, she wasn't there.<p>

-x-

Buttercup could feel herself losing energy, but she continued on. There was no way she was going to let Butch win.  
>"Getting tired, Butterbutt?" He teased, noticing that she slowed down.<br>"Not a chance," she replied, in between deep breaths.  
>Butch just shrugged and continued running, passing his counterpart by. Buttercup thought of her options. She could continue and completely lose her energy, rendering her powerless or she could stop and just go out on a date with Butch. What harm could that do? Sighing, she stopped. Butch looked over at her.<br>"Giving up?" he asked, running back towards her.  
>"Shut up, Butchie Boy. You had the upper hand."<br>He chuckled. "So, this means you have to go on a date with me."  
>CG"Mention it to anyone, and your foot goes up your ass." Buttercup threatened. Butch just nodded, and jogged out of the gym. He realized he was missing class. <em>Shit, Blossom is gonna kill me. <em>Buttercup thought to herself as she ran to class.

-x-

Butch entered his classroom 15 minutes late, giving some half-assed excuse about the hallways being too "white". He sat down in the the back, next to his brothers.  
>"Where have you been?" Brick asked, half interested. Boomer leaned in to listen.<br>"Doing exactly what you told me to do," he answered.  
>"Your face is still the same... How'd it go?"<br>"We're going a date this Saturday."  
>Boomer slapped his brother on the back. "No way!"<br>Butch nodded nonchalantly, as if getting a date with Buttercup was a daily thing.  
>Brick's jaw dropped as he stared at his brother. How does he do it?<br>A thought popped into Boomer's head. "What about the whole... Him thing?" he whispered.  
>"I got it covered," Brick replied, explaining their plan. His two brothers nodded in agreement, prepared for the day's later events.<p>

-x-

Buttercup walked into class 15 minutes late. The teacher just rolled her eyes, used to this type of behavior. She walked to the back of the class, where sisters were waiting patiently for her.  
>"Where have you been?" Blossom whispered angrily.<br>Buttercup shrugged. "Y'know, around." Bubbles giggled and Blossom rolled her eyes.  
>"We have something important to discuss," the leader stated, shifting in her seat.<br>Bubbles leaned over to listen, while Buttercup absentmindedly played with her pen.  
>"My suspicions were correct; Him contacted the boys to attack us." Bubbles gasped and Buttercup rolled her eyes.<br>"It seems they really want our trust, so Brick and I spent the remainder of the lunch period devising a plan to successfully trick Him into thinking they did their job."  
>Blossom spent the rest of the class period explaining the plan. Her 2 sisters nodded, understanding their roles and what they were supposed to do.<p>

Each group was ready for the fight, confident that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I would appreciate if you guys could review. I kinda get discouraged when I don't get reviews, and I write less. Help me out here! Hope you enjoyed. It's spring break, so as long as I get reviews, you guys get more chapters :D**


	7. Chapter 7

The girls stepped out of school before the boys. They walked down the block, acting normal.

The boys came out 2 minutes later, following their exact direction.

_Now, boys. _A voice came throughout their heads. Brick look towards his brothers, and they nodded to say they were ready.

They took off in a dash, slamming right into the Powerpuff Girls. The girls went flying into a building, creating a hugh crater.

Without stopping, Brick dashed off again and crashed into Blossom. She sank backwards, falling to the ground with another explosion. He took this opportunity and dived down, kicking her in the face. Blossom shouted out in pain, and grabbed Brick's ankle, causing him to fall down next to her.

"Ease up!" she muttered so only someone with super hearing could hear. Brick looked at her apologetically and got up, flying off again.

-x-

Boomer and Bubbles were engaged in a fake battle, making it seem like they were hitting each other but really no punches were landing. Bubbles made herself drop to the ground.

"Please!" she shouted. If Him was around, he would definitely hear her. "Don't do this!"

Boomer grinned down at her. "Sorry, doll face." An energy ball blasted from his right hand and crashed into her.

-x-

Butch brought up a forcefield as Buttercup shot energy ball after energy ball to him. He let the shield down and through the energy at Buttercup. She dodged it swiftly, shooting one back. It hit Butch and he screamed, dashing towards her.

"Dude, chill out," he hissed as he passed by her ear. She just smirked, and the battle ensued.

-x-

Him watched the fight from his pink television as he sat in his armchair. His eyes lit up with pleasure. Finally, the precious Powerpuff Girls would be destroyed. Although it seemed the boys were doing an excellent job on their own, Him had a trick up his sleeve.

"Gi-ii-rls!" Him sing-songed.

"Yes, master?" A girl replied, making her presence known in the room.

"It is time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is seriously short, but I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhanger :P Review, review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

Brick nodded at Blossom, signaling that it was time. Blossom made eye contact with her sister's, alerting them as well.

The boys began charging an energy ball which looked stronger than it actually was.

Bubbles was ready to pretend to get knocked out, when she noticed something in the distance. She nudged her sisters.

"What is that?"

Buttercup and Blossom turned in the direction, causing the boys to turn as well.

"No way…" Butch mumbled, the figures becoming clear to him.

"The Powerpunk Girls? What are they doing here? Did you know about this?" Blossom shouted accusingly at Brick.

"No! I'm just as surprised as you are!"

Berserk landed in front of Blossom, Brute in front of Buttercup and Brat in front of Bubbles.

"We'll take it from here, boys." Berserk said, not even bothering to look at them.

"No, that's okay. We got this." Brick retaliated, moving back towards the girls.

"I _said, _we'll take it from here!" She hissed, blasting an energy ball at Brick. The Rowdyruff Boys were torn. If they pressed the issue further, Him would be suspicious. However, if they did nothing, the Powerpuff Girls would die.

The three boys huddled up.

"What are we gonna do, Leader Boy?" Butch was the first to speak.

Brick stared into the faces of his brothers.

"Why does it matter if they die? Were we not created to destroy them?"

Boomer looked appalled. "What? No way. I will not let them kill Bubbles."

"Does somebody have a crush?" Butch teased.

"This is not the time for jokes!" Brick yelled. "If we don't want them to die, what can we do?" He looked over his shoulder and noticed the fighting has already begun. The girls looked nervous, their eyes pleading with the boys to do something.

Butch tilted his head, in deep thought. "We could, y'know, go against Him. If us 3 joined the girls, we'd defeat the Punks easily."

Brick took this into consideration, but shook his head. "Him would kill us."

"I don't think the girls would let that happen," Boomer spoke up. "They act like they hate us, but they wouldn't want us dead."

Butch nodded in agreement. "Butterbutt is totally head over heels for me, bro."

"I heard that!" Buttercup hissed, sending a green energy ball in Brute's direction.

Brick chuckled. "Alright, fine. Come on guys."

The boys shot off in a flash of red, green and blue. The Powerpunk Girls looked up in surprise.

"No, boys! We're on your side!" Berserk screeched.

"No, no you're not." Brick replied, head butting her to the ground. Blossom looked at him with thanking eyes, and went after the retreating figure of Berserk.

Boomer had Brat in a headlock as Bubbles was rapidly punching her in the gut.

"What's gonna work?" She sang, giggling.

"Teamwork!" Boomer sang back, throwing Brat to the ground.

Buttercup and Butch were shooting energy blast after energy blast at Brute, showing no mercy.

-x-

Him sat up in his chair. "What is this?" he shouted angrily.

_Boys, boys! What are you doing? _He asked, planting the words into their brains.

"Not what you asked us to do, obviously." Brick grunted out loud.

The Powerpunk Girls were nearly defeated. They were panting heavily and their powers were waning.

"G-ii-r-lssss!" A sing-song voice soared through the town. "Come back to daddy~!" The Punks used what little energy they had left to fly back into the ground, meeting Him halfway.

"What…" Blossom and Brick said at the same time.

"The…" Bubbles and Boomer followed suit.

"Fuck?" Butch and Buttercup shouted.

"That guy always something up his sleeve," Brick muttered. "Now we're definitely not safe at home."

Bubbles looked sadly at Boomer, when a thought popped into her head.

"You guys should stay with us!" she shrieked.

"What!" Blossom and Buttercup said in unison.

Butch smirked. "Hey, I like that idea."

"The Professor would never allow that!" Buttercup stated, anger evident in her voice. Blossom nodded in agreement. Bubbles scoffed.

"Do you know who I am? I can get anything I want from the Professor!" she said matter-of-factly. Blossom sighed, knowing she was right.

"Well, what do you think Brick?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"We'll have some form of protection, I guess," her muttered.

"YES!" Butch pumped a fist in the air. "This is going to be fucking awesome!"

Boomer just smiled appreciatively at Bubbles, silently thanking her.

"We'll go get some clothes and meet you at your house, I guess." Brick sighed. The girls nodded and took off.

-x-

"You want the who to do what?" The Professor asked in astonishment.

"Come on, Daddy! Their lives are in danger!" Bubbles begged, batting her eyelashes at him. The Professor couldn't deny his little angel of anything, especially when she called him 'Daddy'.

"Okay fine, but only until this whole thing blows over."

"What? No way!" Buttercup stammered in protest. Blossom rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't even bother."

Huffing, Buttercup stomped her way up the stairs to her room.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Bubbles called out happily. Outside were the Rowdyruff Boys, each of them holding a bag. "Come in, boys!" she sang, leaving the door open so they could follow her in.

"Where are we sleeping?" Brick asked, looking around the white house.

"Well, Bricky, you'll be sleeping Blossom's room!"

Butch's mouth dropped.

"Does this mean I get to room with Butterbutt?"

"Yup. And Boomie, you're with me!" She smiled.

Buttercup bursted out of her room. "Are you serious? Are you fucking serious? Holy shit, I'll just kill myself now."

Butch smirked. "Don't be like that, babe."

A look of disgust washed over her face. "Fuck my life."

Blossom sighed and grabbed hold of Brick's wrist.

"Come on, let me show you to _our_ room."

-x-

Buttercup slept with one eye open, staring Butch down. He smiled at her and winked.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, huh?"

She growled and turned over, facing away from him. A few minutes later, she felt a body slide into her bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Buttercup exclaimed, ready to shove Butch through the wall.

"Come on, Butterbabe. It's cold on the floor."

Buttercup exhaled exasperatedly. "Whatever, Butchie Boy. Just don't try anything."

Butch smirked and wrapped his arms around her, quickly falling asleep. She remained stiff, a weird sensation flowing through her as Butch held her.

Bubbles patted the bed.

"The floor is hard, Boomie. Come sleep next to me!"

Boomer shrugged and got up, laying down next to Bubbles.

"I usually sleep with Octi, but you can be my teddy bear tonight." She winked as she lay her head on his chest. He cocked an eyebrow. Where did all of this come from? Shrugging, her wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

Blossom was already asleep by the time Brick got himself ready for bed. He sighed and got down on the floor, wrapping the blanket around him. He got himself as close to comfortable as he could be on a floor and closed his eyes. He wasn't asleep for long when he heard whimpering from above. _Was Blossom crying? _He thought to himself as he got up and looked over at her.

Her face was perfect, even when she asleep and crying. A few tears slid down her milky skin, making their way around her full lips. Brick just stared for a few seconds, taking in her beauty, before he shook her gently. She woke up with a start.

"What?" she hissed.

"You're crying…" he replied.

A hand reached up and wiped the tears off, but it wasn't Blossom's hand; it was Brick's.

"Thanks," she grumbled. "I was just having a bad dream." Brick nodded and sank back to the floor.

It wasn't all but 5 minutes when he heard the whimpering again.

"Jesus, Pinky, what's got you so emotional?" he asked out loud. He got up and looked down at her perfect face again. A sensation took over him, and before he knew it, his face was on hers. He played with her bottom lip gently, then sucked it in. Blossom moaned softly into his mouth, but she was still asleep. _She must think she's dreaming. _Brick chuckled as he slid he tongue into her mouth. She was sweet, like strawberries. The tears finally stopped cascading down her cheeks and she smiled into the kiss. Brick finally stopped and grunted.

_Hopefully that'll shut her up for the night, _he thought before he lay back down, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I felt bad about the short chapter and cliffhanger. Here you go, 2 chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy, and please please please review. I'm writing for you guys, so let me know if you're enjoying this or not! Until next chapter, ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

Blossom woke up, feeling more happy than usual. Her happiness was short lived when she looked down and saw Brick Jojo asleep on _her _floor. With a sigh, she got up slowly and stepped over him. It was Saturday, so she didn't bother waking anyone else up. She walked over to dresser, took out some clothes, and made her way to the bathroom. Stepping in the shower, she pondered her current living situation. On one hand, it kept the Rowdyruff Boys in her sight. On the other hand, they were living in _her _house. With a heavy sigh, she lathered her body and enjoyed the hot water.

Brick opened his eyes lazily, alert that he wasn't in his own bed, but laying on a _pink_ rug. '_Those damn Powerpuffs kidnapped me!' _He muttered to himself. Then it hit him: he was living in their house currently. And he kissed Blossom last night. Why did he do that? His brain wasn't quite functioning properly yet, but he still got up. _I should probably take a shower._ He shuffled over to his overnight back and picked out any random clothes; there was no school today. Remembering the bathroom was not too far from the room, he walked over, grunting. There was a sound coming from inside, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He quickly shrugged it off as "faulty pipes" and opened the door. Without a second thought, he got naked and stepping into the shower only to be greeted with a shriek.

"What are you doing!" Blossom shouted, nearly jumping out of the shower. Brick shook his head, fully awake now and saw the sight before him: a fully naked, blushing Blossom. He then looked down at himself and noticed he was naked too.

"Were we showering together…?" He asked, confused.

"No! _I _was showering before _you _waltzed in here all willy-nilly!" It took her a second to realize she didn't even has his attention; he was too busy looking at her naked body. That's when she noticed he too was naked, and she blushed. Not being able to avert her eyes, she stumbled out of the shower and blindly grabbed her towel.

"Y-you know what?" she stammered, opening the bathroom door. "You go ahead… I'll go in when you're done…"

Brick simply smirked. "Hope you enjoyed the view. I sure did."

With that, Blossom slammed the bathroom door and ran back inside her room. Her heart was pounding, beating at a speed that couldn't possibly be healthy. A tired Bubbles strolled in, rubbing her eyes.

"What's with all the noi-" She stopped mid sentence, seeing Blossom's current state. "Where are your clothes!"

Blossom looked up at her sister with glazed over pink eyes. "I … I saw Brick naked and … he saw me." Bubbles covered her mouth, stifling a laugh.

"Seriously?" she stared into her sister's haunted eyes and burst out into laughter. "Oh, poor virgin Blossom…"

-x-

Butch stared incredulously at his brother.

"You saw Ms. Goody Two Shoes _tits?_"

Brick smirked as Boomer leaned in, shock in his eyes.

"Yes I did. And let me tell you, those things are _fine._"

Butch and Boomer burst out in laughter. "And she wouldn't stop staring at my junk!"

"Maybe she's not as pure as we think…" The blonde brother commented, stroking his chin.

They all exchanged a knowing glance.

* * *

><p>Buttercup couldn't stop thinking about how protectively Butch had held her last night. It was like her body was meant to be against his. <em>What the fuck, Buttercup? <em> She scolded herself. _Don't ever think that again!_

"Something wrong, BC?" Blossom asked, noticing the change in her sister's expression.

"Nah. Just thinkin."

Blossom nodded, but stiffened when she heard footsteps behind the couch they were sitting on. She turned her head slightly to see the Ruffs had finally come downstairs. When her eyes landed on Brick, she immediately turned away, her cheeks turning a high fuchsia.

This was going to be a long weekend.

-x-

Blossom hummed to herself, sitting outside in her backyard. Bubbles dragged Buttercup to the mall; Butch and Boomer headed to the gym; the Professor was at some nerd convention. It was only her and Brick left in the house, and she made sure to keep out of his way.

"You can only hide for so long," A voice grumbled from behind her. She quickly sat up in her seat, turning around. Brick was standing at the backdoor, a sly grin on his face. As soon as their eyes met, Blossom's cheek flushed, a color pinker than her eyes spreading across her face.

"I w-wasn't hiding…" She muttered, brows furrowed.

"You're very bad at lying," Her counterpart chuckled. "I stayed home on purpose."

Her ears perked up at that. "Why?"

"So we could talk."

"There's absolutely nothing for us to talk about."

"How about you seeing my junk?"

She stiffened and turned to glare at him. "It was an accident. _Your _fault, actually."

"Look, babe. I was sleeping on the _floor _all night. I was disoriented."

"Boomer and Butch slept on the floor and they were fine!" She pointed out, angrily.

"Actually, your sisters were kind enough to let them sleep in the bed with them. A luxury I did _not _ have the pleasure of experiencing."

Blossom almost scoffed. "As if _Buttercup _would let _Butch_ sleep in the same bed as her!"

Brick just shrugged. "Believe it or not, toots, it happened."

Sighing, the redheaded girl turned away. "Sorry."

Her counterpart walked over and pat her shoulder. "It's whatever."

His hand felt oddly … pleasing on her shoulder. It was like he was a magnet and she was a refrigerator. Without thinking, she turned her head upwards and stared at him, her eyes moving from his eyes to his lips. Taking the hint, Brick leaned down and closed the space between them.

His tongue cascaded softly on her bottom lip, trying to grain entrance. Blossom opened her mouth slightly, letting his tongue snake in. The sensation felt oddly familiar to her; Brick smiled as he tasted the same strawberry taste as the night before.

The auburn haired boy slid Blossom out of the seat, claiming at his own as he set her down on top of him. She straddled him and resumed the kiss, her lips begging to feel his again. Brick grabbed her head down closer to him, giving him the space to plant soft kisses along her neck. Blossom shivered in ecstasy, a soft moan escaping her lips.

A hand reached down and cupped Brick's face, bringing his lips back to hers. Another hand snaked it's way under Blossom's shirt and grazed the skin of her flat stomach, earning a slight giggle. Never breaking the kiss, Brick skimmed the bottom of her bra before pushing his hand in, grabbing the squeezing the soft skin. Blossom moaned into his mouth.

**Meanwhile…**

Bubbles and Buttercup arrived in front of the house at the same time as Boomer and Butch. Someone unlocked the door and they all stepped in.

"Blossom!" Bubbles called out. "We're all home!" After she got no answer, she made her way deeper into the house. "Blossom?" she repeated.

"Yo Brick!" Butch called out, following Bubbles. They noticed the backdoor was open. Butch nodded towards it and Bubbles skipped outside.

"Blossom, we're ho-" She stopped short, as her eyes widened at the sight she saw before her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaand, cliffhanger! This chapter was for you Red fans out there ;) Blues and Greens, you'll have your turn!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is for _Katherine Loves Kisses! _Your reviews make me smile :) **

**Thank you to _becomingemo, Spark Firebug & dragon roses _for reviewing as well! I love you guys!**

**Now, on with the story. **

* * *

><p>A smirk spread across Butch's face as Bubbles just gaped. Her sister and Brick were sitting next to each other like civil people. She figured they would have killed each other by the time everyone got home,but here they were, tolerating each other.<p>

"Am I seeing right?" She finally managed to speak, her brows furrowed. Butch just snickered; he knew his brother. They were doing _more_ than just _tolerating_ each other.

"Oh, hi Bubbles!" Blossom greeted her sister cheerfully, hugging her. "Had fun at the mall?"

A look of sheer confusion spread across the blonde's face.

"Um... yeah. I'll show you later, I think I need to take a nap."

Blossom giggled, and hugged her sister."Okay, sweetie, see you later!"

Bubbles could only offer a small smile as she backed away slowly, floating up to her room.

"So, what happened while we were gone?" Butch questioned, although he already knew the answer.

"Oh, y'know. Just hanging' out." Brick shrugged. His green eyed brother smirked again, turning his gaze over to Blossom.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Pinky." He whistled before walking back into the house.

Blossom let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"That was close."

"Yeah. Good job we have super hearing." Brick commented as he got up. Blossom watched him, her eyes filled with desire. Noticing this, the red headed boy leaned down again and kissed her full on the lips, letting his tongue graze her bottom lip. Before she could deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

"Everyone is here, Bloss."

Blossom grunted in defeat.

"I'll see you at bedtime then." She winked, sauntering back into the house.

-x-

Buttercup floated up to her room as soon as they arrived at home. She needed another few minutes away from Butch; it was already killing her that they even breathed the same air. Running a hand through her black locks, she fell back on her bed. Her body collapsed into the spot Butch had slept in last night. Inhaling deeply, she discovered it smelled just like him: a sweaty smell mixed with an undertone of aftershave and cologne; it was sexy. She caught herself at that thought, and sank back against the spot. Her mind drifted to Butch again, and she fell into a quick nap.

A smirking Butch entered the room ten minutes later, surprised to see a sleeping Buttercup. He looked her over and liked what he saw. Her straight black locks were hanging loosely around her face, making her milky skin pop out more; her long eyelashes were curled outwards and her full, pink lips were made into a pout. _She sleeps like an angel_. Butch thought of how peaceful she looked, just laying there.

"_Butch..._"

He cocked an eyebrow. Had that come from Buttercup?

"_Butch... please..._"

Staring in shock, he saw that the sleeping angel was whispering his name in her sleep. Was this good or bad?

"_Oh yes, Butch.._." She whispered again, clutching the beds sheets.

Oh, this was definitely good. Butch leaned down and kissed her neck, causing her to shiver in her sleep. He continued upwards, kissing along her jawline until he reached her full lips. A moan escaped the Puff's mouth as the Ruff sucked in her whole bottom lip, nibbling on it. He cautiously stuck his tongue out, tasting her before pushing his tongue in her mouth, exploring the new territory.

"_Butch..._" The moan was barely audible, but he heard it, only adding to his ego. A girl moaning his name in her sleep? This was great.

He tentatively brought his hand up, playing with the fabric of her tank top along the v-neck.

"_Please..._" She whispered, and Butch wasted no time sticking his hand in her shirt. He caressed the soft skin, surprised that Buttercup of all people felt this good. As his fingertips grazed the small spot of harder, pink skin on her chest, he felt himself flying across the room.

"Butch, what the fuck?" Buttercup shouted, fully awake. "Were you trying to rape me?"

He looked disoriented, the ecstasy of what just happened still fuzzing up his brain. Buttercup walked over and smacked him. "Hello, earth to Butch! What the fuck were you doing?"

This snapped Butch out of his trance, and he snarled at his counterpart.

"Don't be such a prude about it. You were totally enjoying this."

"Enjoying it? How would you know? I was asleep!"

"I never would have done it if you weren't fucking moaning my name in your sleep!"

Buttercup's mouth went dry, and her cheeks flushed pink.

"I was ... I was what?" She stuttered, feeling self conscience.

Butch just scoffed. "You were all '_Oh yes Butch, please Butch'_ in your fucking sleep. I just wanted to make your dreams come true."

Buttercup felt her anger rush back to her, and she punched him in the arm.

"Don't do that shit again, you don't touch me when I'm sleeping." She growled.

Butch snarled back, but then realized what she said.

_You don't touch me when I'm sleeping._

Did that mean she was up for it while she was awake?

-x-

Boomer lay on his side of the bed, playing a video game on his PSP. Bubbles sighed for the umpteenth time. Grunting, he realized she must have wanted to talk about whatever was on her mind. He saved his game and turned towards her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked over at him, surprisingly, as if she forgot he was there.

"Oh, it's nothing."

He grunted again. Why were girls so confusing?

"Come on, tell me."

Bubbles exhaled and looked at Boomer again. "The way Blossom and Brick were acting. Yesterday, she hated him and today she was sitting with him, looking happy. She makes no sense!"

A confused look appeared on the blonde boy's face. "Do you not want her to be happy?"

Bubbles looked taken aback. "No, I didn't mean like that! I just mean ... it's_ Brick _we're talking about here. He's a big meanie!" she pouted, and Boomer couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with her bottom lip poked out like that. Licking his own lips, he opened his mouth to reply.

"But, you know what? If she's happy, I'm happy. She deserves to have some fun too, even if it is with Brick!"

Boomer grinned and nodded his head. "I agree. Weren't we all pretty much made for each other?"

Bubbles nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "You're right! No wonder you seem to be such a good friend!"

His heart dropped at that statement, his face visibly showing his disappointment. Bubbles bit her bottom lip, the cutest expression of worry spreading across her face.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked, the worry evident in her eyes.

"No," Boomer grunted. "You're right, we are good friends."

His eyes looked down somberly at that statement.

_Yeah, totally. Good fucking friends._

* * *

><p>Blossom sat on the couch, her legs tucked in as she flipped through a channel to watch. Butch sauntered into the room.<p>

"Yo," he greeted as he slumped down next to her.

"Hello, Butch." she acknowledged him, turning her attention back to channel surfing. Butch stared at Blossom, a grin on his face.

"What?" She asked, feeling his eyes burning holes into the back of her head.

"I just can't believe you and Brick …"

"Don't talk about it!" She exclaimed, a scowl on her face. Butch shrugged innocently.

"Sorry, _babe."_

Blossom was about to go on a full on rant but was cut off when there was a large rumble from outside. _What the hell?_ she asked herself as she got up to check what all the noise was. Butch followed her, staring at her from behind. Ignoring him, she opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

"Hello, _Blossom." _The voice said, the venom practically seeping out of it's words.

Blossom's jaw hung down in shock. "It's … it's _you!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaand cliffhanger! So I see this story is taking on a more ... mature tone. I'm just wondering, if I changed the story's rating to M, would you guys still read it? If not, I'll keep it at T. Tell me what you think in a review and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

A snicker was heard from outside.  
>"Yes, my darling. It's me."<br>Blossom hissed. "What are you doing here, Sedusa?"  
>She pointed at Butch. "You and your brothers are wanted by Him."<br>Butch narrowed his eyes. "How the fuck did you guys know we were here?"  
>Sedusa rolled her eyes. "Him is <em>Him.<em> He knows everything. Now, get your brothers."  
>"Ugh. Boomer! Brick! We have a problem."<br>Boomer came running down the stairs, a look of fear on his face. When his ocean blue eyes landed on Sedusa, the color drained from his face. "W-why is she here?"  
>"For us." Butch sighed. Brick floated down the steps next, a look of hatred in his eyes. He had heard them talking and already knew who was at the door.<br>"There's no point in fighting," he sighed, turning towards his brothers. "Let's go."  
>Blossom stepped in front of them before they could reach Sedusa.<br>"No point in fighting? Who _are _you?"  
>Brick sighed. "Even if we do defeat her, Him will just send more and more villains after us. It's really not worth the effort."<br>The pink-eyed girl shook her head. "Giving up is not something I do. Bubbles, Buttercup!"  
>The two sisters came flying down the steps, their respective colors trailing after them. Buttercup scrunched up her nose. "What's<em> she<em> doing here?"  
>Sedusa let out an exasperated growl. "Is no one happy to see me?"<br>All six pair of eyes glared at her and she backed up. "Well then!"  
>"Is she here to get the boys?" Bubbles finally spoke up, her voice soft. Blossom nodded.<br>"And we're gonna stop her."  
>Buttercup didn't hesitate to charge at the villain, a growl escaping her lips. Sedusa's hairsnakes shot out of her head, grabbing the black-haired hero by her ankles. A green laser singed the hair, making the villain hiss. Bubbles and Blossom took this chance to fire an energy ball at her, causing her to fall backwards. Buttercup was released from her grip and she charged, punching Sedusa right in the nose. Blood gushed from the broken bone as a screech left the villain's mouth.  
>The boys watched in awe as the girls beat Sedusa to a bloody pulp; they were usually on the receiving end of those blows.<br>"Stop! Stop! I surrender!" Sedusa screamed, backing away from the girls. Blossom and Bubbles stopped, but Buttercup was too full of adrenaline to hear her. Another blast of lasers escaped her eyes, and Sedusa fell face first on the ground, unconscious.  
>"Buttercup!" Blossom hissed, grabbing her sister. "She surrendered!"<br>A grin made it's way on the green-eyed hero's face. "Sorry."  
>Brick and Butch high fived, laughing at how easily the girls took her out. Boomer just stared at the unmoving body, a look of worry across his face.<br>"Lighten up, _Boomie_!" Butch teased, poking his younger brother.  
>"More are gonna come..." Boomer whispered, his gaze set on the body.<br>Brick tensed up. "Dammit, he's right. And she's the weakest. We're in for a hell of a week..."  
>"You should've just let 'er take us!" Butch suddenly felt angry as he yelled at Buttercup.<br>"Don't let at me! It was Leader Girl who thought of this _amazing _plan." She retaliated, pointing an accusing finger at Blossom.  
>Blossom sighed. "We're the Powerpuff Girls and you're the Rowdyruff Boys. We can take on whatever Him throws at us."<br>Butch and Brick exchanged a knowing glance as Boomer just shook his head.  
>"You better hope you're right..." The usually playful Ruff said with a serious tone.<p>

* * *

><p>Each girl prepared for bed at the same time, crowding into the bathroom. The other bathroom was empty for the Ruffs, but they were fighting over who would go in first.<br>Blossom let out her long hair, feeling it brush along the bottom of her back.  
>"Blossy, your hair is so amazing!" Bubbles gushed, grabbing a comb and scrunchie to put it in a bun.<br>"Oh hush, Bubbles," She giggled. "Your hair is way nicer."  
>Buttercup just grunted as her sister's complimented each other, while slipping on a black tank top and green boxers with black skulls all over them. She grabbed a srunchie and put her hair into a messy bun. "'Night, girls." She muttered, being the first to leave the bathroom.<br>Bubbles giggled. "Someone wanted to be complimented too!" Blossom offered a laugh as she put on a white tank top with a heart in the middle and pink pajama shorts.  
>"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered suddenly, after tightening her bun. Bubbles grinned.<br>"Of course, Blossy!"  
>Blossom waited until Bubbles finished putting on a white tank top and navy blue shorts before speaking.<br>"Well, today ... before you guys came home ... Brick and I were kinda ... doing something..."  
>Bubbles gasped. "I meant to ask you about that! You two were blushing like crazy when I came outside!"<br>A sheepish grin found it's way onto Blossom's lips.  
>"How was it?" Her blue-eyed sister giggled.<br>"Amazing. I think we're gonna ... finish tonight."  
>Another gasp left Bubbles' mouth. "Don't let me keep you, Blossy!" She shoved her sister out of the bathroom. "Have fun!" She winked before closing the bathroom door again.<br>Blossom walked slowly to her bedroom, afraid Brick might already be there when she walks in. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside. After a quick scan of the room, she saw he wasn't there and sighed in relief. She got herself situated in her bed and had a debate in her head as to whether or not she should leave a space on her bed for Brick. Finally deciding she should, she put her head on the pillow.

As Brick left the bathroom, Butch passed him a condom.  
>"You may need this." He winked, making his way into the bathroom next. Boomer cocked an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall, waiting for his turn. The leader just shook his head and made his way to his designated room. Blossom was already on the bed and she sat up when she heard the door open. Brick smirked.<p>

"Letting me sleep in the bed tonight?" Blossom grinned and just answered by patting the spot next to her.

-x-

Buttercup was sitting on the bed, grunting. Her stupid sisters were so girly. Butch walked in the room, a sly grin on his face.

"Hey, Butterbabe."

She grunted again in response, and slid under the blanket. Butch sighed and slid in next to her, his arm wrapping around her waist. Surprisingly, she didn't move away.

-x-

Boomer slid into the room, seeing Bubbles sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Hi, Boomie!" she greeted, a happy smile on her face. He smiled back, unable to resist. She patted the bed. "Come on, sit next to me!"

Boomer complied and sat down next to the smiling girl. She nuzzled her head in his neck and sighed. "I'm lonely, Boomie…"

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kay, so I was gonna make this story rated M, but I decided not to. I'm going to begin writing a new story (which will hopefully be better than this) so updates for this story are gonna slow down :( But look out for my new story! It'll be up in 3 days tops. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Okay, I'm sorry for not updating in for-eh-ver :c This happens all the time, I start a story and never finish it -.- I'm determined to finally complete a story, so I was wondering if anyone would like to help me write this? I want to make the chapter's longer and stuff, so I think it'd be good to write in different POVs. So someone could be like, the boys, and I could be the girls or vice-versa. Whatever you choose, I'm down for it. **

**So PM me or leave a review if you're interested! It'd be ideal if you submit a sample chapter as well so I can see if I like your writing style. **

**Thanks! :)**


	13. rewriting!

**Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated. I'm so sorry for abandoning this story :T **

**But I have _great _news!**

**I didn't like how this story turned out before, so I'm _rewriting _it. It'll be the same basic plot and stuff, just better(hopefully). **

**I'll have the chapter up either later today or tomorrow. Thanks for waiting so patiently! :)**


End file.
